cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eradicators/@comment-26418076-20150521064950
Hey guys, new here in the wikia, long time Eradicator player though way back in Trial Deck 9. Since the release of new support in GBT-02 my deck has gotten way bettter. Here's my build as of now: G4: Conquest x4 and Zoras x4 G3: EDD x 2, TBD x2, and Sweep x3 G2: Zuitan x4, Spark Rain x3, Koenshak x2, and Shup x2 G1: Saikei x 2, Egg Helm x 2, Castor x2, Ouei x2, Rising Phoenix x2, and 4 Erads PGS Starter: Linchu x1 Crits: Pollux x4,and Capnis x4, Draws: Blue Gem x2, and Dragon Mage x4 Heals: Seiobo x 4 Goal of the Deck: ''' '''Early Game: Rush like a mad man. Ride normally, hope for the Zuitan and Linchu combo, call as much cards on the RGS like Shup and Spark Rain to give damage fast. As well as using cards like Koenshak to target Capnis on the field if Linchu goes off so I can recover my hand. I don't allow for myself to get damaged a lot in the early game, at most 2 or 3 maybe, and I give lots of no passes and protect my attackers. This is also the perfect time to set-up LB enablers, Saikei (Unflipper), and Ouei. Mid Game: Riding into any of the Grade 3s will be okay. I only stride if my VG cannot apply pressure enough. If I go for TBD and if my opponent's field is full while my isn't as good in this stage, I opt to Limit Break over striding. If EDD and my opponent is at 3 or less, I use his skill to gain plus 5k so they won't give me the 10k for 2 to pass being scared I might re-stand due to Egg Helm being on the field or I'm already at 4. Sweep Command...well, if I cant really stride his limit break can potentially wipe the front row which in turn activates the skills of koenshak to retire more and saikei for me to unflip and potentially clean their board. WHEN I DO STRIDE it is mainly because my current VG isn't pressuring enough and I can spare extra Grade 3s in my hand Note: I guard a lot to keep my front row RGs alive, like throwing out 10k shields for them since I know stride and Phoenix help with the hand. Plus at the end game, they do their job Late Game: As much as possible count on EDD or Conquest. EDD shines when his opponent is at 5, especially since I don't use much CBs at the start or mid if I couldn't get Tempest or Sweep. He literally swings by himself 21k and possible re-stand if he doesn't hit. Conquest however by this stage when my opponent's field at this time is "ugly", he usually only has 1 RG in the front. Perfect set-up which usually happens is to use his effect to kill the other front and potentially make the 2 other front rows an additonal 10k power (around 27k and 23k if boosted). Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions?